


I Will Love You Through That

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: ‘I’m here. I love you. I don’t care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. If you need the medication again, go ahead and take it—I will love you through that, as well. If you don’t need the medication, I will love you, too. There’s nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me.’ - Elizabeth Gilbert
Relationships: Eugene "Doc" Roe/Reader, Eugene Roe/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Will Love You Through That

The books on the bedside table gathered dust, and the crochet hook, along with the green ball of yarn lay untouched next to them. The house was quiet, dark, and cold. Eugene Roe closed the door behind himself and turned on the lights. He took off his boots, and hung his jacket on the hook by the door. Sally, the young dog, wagged its tail and he petted her. He checked that she had water and food before he went upstairs. The door of the bedroom was ajar, and once inside he turned on the light on his side of the bed.

He placed a hand on your waist, and leaned down to kiss your cheek. You were awake, staring at nothing, the pool of sadness in your chest growing with every breath.

“Are you hungry?” He asked in a soft voice, rubbing your back. He knew you hadn’t gotten up all day, except perhaps to use the toilet. He kissed your cheek again, and spooned you. “I can make you anything you want.”

You shook your head, embarrassed more than anything, and tired. Oh so tired. “I’m not hungry.”

“Maybe a glass of milk?” He asked in an encouraging voice. “Or some juice? Toast with butter and jam?”

Eventually, you nodded but when he tried to pull away, you stopped him. “Not yet. Don’t go yet.”

“I’m here,” he replied, brushing your hair off your face.

You winced, and a few stray tears fell down your cheeks. “Don’t. I’m disgusting.”

Eugene shook his head, and gave you another kiss. “You’re not. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

You cried more, quietly, and closed your eyes. “I was too tired to get up, I didn’t shower, I…” A small sob escaped your lips. “It’s not always like this.”

“I know,” he said, kissing you again. “I’m here. I love you. I don’t care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. If you need the medication again, go ahead and take it—I will love you through that, as well. If you don’t need the medication, I will love you, too. There’s nothing you can ever do to lose my love.”

You cried harder, sobbing a little louder, breaking a little more, and rolled around to press your nose against Eugene’s chest. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

He hugged you tightly, and rubbed your back. “Nothing is. I’m here. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me.”

You cried more, for a long time, and when the tears finally dried, Eugene brought you juice and toast, butter and jam. You ate with his arms around you, and watched a show you both have seen a thousand times. Afterwards, he drew you a bath, and got the hairdryer to dry your hair so you wouldn’t have to do it.

When it was time to sleep, you curled against him, and kissed his chin. “I love you.”

“And you know what?” Eugene asked, smiling brightly. “I love you too.”


End file.
